


Trust issues

by alabandical



Series: Goldeneyes [4]
Category: Stargate LRP UK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabandical/pseuds/alabandical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t own anything to do with the show Stargate. I also acknowledge that the players who created these characters within the Stargate universe have moral ownership of them. I hope you’ll like what I wrote about your characters, and thank you for inspiring me. But if you don’t like it, just let me know. This fic is, or may be, somewhat AU as sometimes the facts just get in the way of a good story. Is any of it true? FOIP.</p><p>If you want to play for yourself, find out more here: http://larp.me/systems/stargate/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trust issues

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything to do with the show Stargate. I also acknowledge that the players who created these characters within the Stargate universe have moral ownership of them. I hope you’ll like what I wrote about your characters, and thank you for inspiring me. But if you don’t like it, just let me know. This fic is, or may be, somewhat AU as sometimes the facts just get in the way of a good story. Is any of it true? FOIP.
> 
> If you want to play for yourself, find out more here: http://larp.me/systems/stargate/

He looked so innocent, even vulnerable, when he asked her to tell him what had happened. And maybe he deserved to know. And maybe, a tiny, treacherous voice supplied, he deserved to feel a little bit responsible. But by the end, it was clear what he was really up to. 

He was trying to help. Hell, it did help. But...(again that little voice) he's still a player. And you got played again, Kate.

**Author's Note:**

> Storing these here in case LJ falls over for good. They're old but I'm fond of them.


End file.
